Happiest Person Alive
by backgrounddreamer
Summary: Blaine decides to take a huge step in his relationship with Kurt and propose to him. Follow Blaine as he makes his plans, asks Kurt's dad for permission and actually proposes to the man of his dreams. Future!Klaine :D


**This is the longest story I've ever written! Thanks to ImNoHeroImTheVillain for reading and editing it (thanks to Clara too for her suggestions)! Hopefully it's better now!**

**I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine. Trust me, if I did then we'd never get to see any of the other characters because Glee would be all about Klaine. Since it's not, I obviously don't own it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

When Blaine woke up, he knew right away that Kurt wasn't there. He missed the warmth that usually enveloped him. There was the soft sound of Kurt's singing coming from their kitchen.

Blaine dragged himself out of bed and down the hall, following the smell of pancakes and bacon. He paused in the doorway to take in the scene before him.

Kurt stood in front of the stove, dressed in Blaine's plaid pyjama pants and a thin blue t-shirt. He flipped pancakes as he sang Defying Gravity. After a minute of watching, Blaine crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Kurt greeted him, stopping his singing. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, did you?" Kurt nodded. He turned around in Blaine's arms and kissed the top of his head, inhaling the smell of his soft curls.

After a minute of just standing in each other's arms, Blaine went and sat down, letting Kurt flip the pancakes so that they wouldn't burn. Blaine laid his head on the table, not quite awake yet. Kurt smiled at him, thinking that his boyfriend was adorable when he was sleepy. Blaine mumbled something sleepily.

"Pardon? All I got out of that was 'mumble, mumble, mumble' with a little snore thrown in there somewhere." Kurt loved teasing Blaine when he still wasn't quite awake. Blaine lifted his head off the table and glared at Kurt before repeating himself.

"I said that I have a couple of errands to run for work. I'll probably go after breakfast. It'll only take maybe an hour and a half."

"But it's Saturday! You're supposed to relax, not work!" Kurt exclaimed as he put the food on plates and brought them to the table.

"It's just something quick that I forgot to do yesterday. I was planning on doing it this morning so that I could spend the rest of the day with you." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness, and they continued to chat as they finished their breakfast.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later, Blaine was in his car, driving to Kurt's parents' house. No, he didn't actually have to do anything for work. He felt bad about lying, but it would all be worth it two weeks from then.

His guilty feelings however, were not as strong as the nervousness that seemed to be eating him from the inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Blaine knocked on the door, and it was immediately opened to reveal an excited-looking Carole.

"Blaine! I haven't seen you in what feels like forever! Is Kurt with you?" She stood on her toes to look over his shoulder.

"Not today. I actually need to talk to you and Burt, especially Burt." Carole seemed to light up as she guessed what he was there for, and she hurried off to find Burt, leaving Blaine awkwardly standing by the door. He let himself into the living room and sat down in Kurt's chair.

Burt, who was a lot more oblivious, didn't know what was going on. He sat down across from Blaine, who suddenly felt his nerves increasing. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Mr. Hummel –"

"Burt," he immediately interrupted. Carole quickly shushed him and motioned for Blaine to continue.

"Burt, I love your son very much. We've been together for 7 years now, and every day I find more things about him to fall in love with. I would like to ask your permission to marry him, so that we can both have our 'happily ever after'. I know it would make Kurt happy beyond belief."

"You know, I like you, Blaine. I like what you've done for Kurt, and how happy you've made him. I know you'd both love to spend the rest of your lives together, but first, I need you to promise me that you'll never hurt him and that you'll help protect him from the bad in the world." Burt was a little teary-eyed at the thought of his son getting married. Blaine, who had stopped breathing at the word "but", began to speak again.

"I would never dream of hurting Kurt in any way, or letting anyone else hurt him – well, without me going to find them and beating them up. He is the most precious thing in the world to me. Making him happy and keeping him safe are my top two priorities, no matter what. I will always love everything about him, even the things that maybe he doesn't like about himself. I can't even begin to imagine what life would be like without Kurt. I would be that bad." Carole sighed happily.

"If that's not the cutest confession of love I have ever seen, then I don't know what is," she said.

Burt stood up and held his hand out to Blaine, as though to shake his hand. But instead, using a surprising amount of strength, he pulled Blaine to his feet and into a tight hug.

"I can't wait until I can welcome you into the family, Blaine. You are easily the best thing that has ever happened to Kurt. Just, make this special for him. He deserves it."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

As Blaine was driving home (smiling the entire time), he thought about some of the great moments that he and Kurt had shared that led up to this. One moment in particular stuck out. It was from back in high school, when the two of them had been discussing the future.

(Flashback)

_Blaine and Kurt were cuddled together on Kurt's bed, just happy to be together, not doing much of anything. They were both too comfortable to move._

_Suddenly, after a long silence, Kurt spoke._

"_What do you see yourself doing in ten years?" Blaine thought about it for a minute. One thought kept coming into his mind, but he wasn't quite sure how Kurt would react if he said it out loud. _

"_Well," he began, deciding just to go for it, "first of all, I see the two of us still happily together and completely in love. We're living together and if gay marriage is legal where we live, then hopefully we'll be happily married. I see us coming home from work to a nice, loving home and maybe kids somewhere down the road?" Kurt gave his boyfriend a soft, sweet kiss and then leaned their foreheads together._

"_That's really weird," he whispered, "because that's what I see too."_

(End Flashback)

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

When Blaine walked in the door, he found Kurt asleep on the couch with the TV on. He stood over the other man, watching his peaceful expression as he snored softly. Blaine kneeled down to press a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, taking a second to focus on the person kneeling next to him.

"Hey there, beautiful," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and moved so that Blaine could climb onto the couch next to him. Kurt immediately snuggled up to Blaine and buried his head in his boyfriend's warm chest. It took him only a couple minutes to fall asleep again, this time wrapped in a loving embrace.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

While Kurt slept, Blaine planned out a little speech for when he proposed. He had asked Mercedes for advice on this just a few days before (after she had stopped screaming and he had made her promise not to mention anything to Kurt) and she had told him to just think about why he loves Kurt, how much Kurt has changed his life and why he wants to marry Kurt, and the words would just come to him.

By the time Kurt woke up again, he knew exactly what he was going to say and it was perfect (well, in his opinion).

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now two weeks later. Friday night found Kurt and Blaine sitting together (on the floor for some reason), watching a movie. Kurt sat in between Blaine's legs, resting up against his chest.

Luckily, they had picked a movie that Blaine had seen before, but Kurt hadn't. Blaine spent the whole time watching Kurt. Kurt seemed to feel Blaine's eyes on him after a while, and he turned his head to look up at his boyfriend. But Blaine was lost in thought and continued to stare, with a loving expression on his face. But on the inside, he was freaking out. If he stuck to his plan, then he was going to propose the next day.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked softly, ending Blaine's nervousness (temporarily).

"Like what?" Blaine had been unaware of his expression.

"Like, I don't know ... like I saved the world or something equally as awesome." They both chuckled a little at Kurt's description of Blaine's expression.

"Because you did save the world, or my world at least." He pulled Kurt closer as he spoke and kissed the top of his head. "You just sort of came into my life, like it was meant to be or something, and you saved me. I love you, Kurt, my little hero." They kissed and when Kurt pulled back, he had a smile on his face.

"You better watch it, Mr. Anderson! I'm taller than you!" he teased. His smile changed to the loving one that he reserved for Blaine's eyes only. "That was really sweet though."

If he thought that was sweet, Blaine thought, just wait until tomorrow!

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

When the two of them woke up the next morning, they decided, without words, to just lay there in each other's arms for a while. At first, Blaine had totally forgotten his plans, but suddenly, it all came rushing back to him.

"We should probably get up," he whispered in Kurt's ear, "because I have a surprise planned for you today." Kurt groaned.

"Blaine," he whined, "you know I hate surprises!"

"Trust me," Blaine reassured him, pretty much bouncing off the walls with excitement and nerves, "you'll love this one!"

"Yeah, sure. That's what they all say."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later, they were in their car, driving to their "mystery location" as Blaine called it. Kurt had been blindfolded before they left home. He was still whining about not knowing where they were going.

"We're here, Whiney McWhinerson," Blaine teased, helping Kurt out of the car (since he still couldn't see) and leading him inside the very large, very empty building. They walked down several long, echoing hallways and halfway up a flight of stairs before Blaine stopped them.

When Kurt took his blindfold off, he found himself at the very spot on the stairs at Dalton where he had stopped Blaine all those years ago. Just when he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed Blaine getting down on one knee next to him. Suddenly, it became very difficult to breathe.

"Kurt, sometimes I find myself wondering when exactly I fell in love with you. The only moment that I could think of was when we were right here on these stairs. You got my attention and my heart at the same time. That day that I first kissed you is a day that I'll remember forever. You are my best friend, my prince charming, my saviour and my true love all at once. So Kurt, will you make me the happiest and luckiest person on Earth? Will you marry me?" Kurt took all of a millisecond to admire the beautiful ring that Blaine was holding out to him, before practically screaming "YES! Of course I'll marry you!"

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and kissed him, slipping the ring on Kurt's finger and whispering "I love you" against his lips. He hadn't been lying, he truly did feel like the happiest, luckiest person alive.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night, the two men were curled up together in bed.

"I've read all kinds of stories where people are so happy that they have trouble describing their feelings. I never actually believed that was possible." Kurt whispered. Blaine had his head on Kurt's chest, tucked under his chin. He had been pressing soft kisses on his fiancé's chest and shoulders, and had his arms tightly wrapped around the other man's waist.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's soft, dark curls.

"Oh no!" he groaned. "We have to tell people about our engagement tomorrow! What's my dad going to say?"

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. I already took care of that." Blaine yawned, obviously tired out from the worrying he had done the night before.

"Go to sleep, baby," Kurt told him softly, and lovingly. Blaine fell asleep to Kurt's sweet voice singing Train's "Marry Me". Yeah, definitely the happiest person alive!

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you want, you can click on where it says "Review this story" and share your thoughts. **

**-MC**


End file.
